


insane Psycho Freajs Horriible Pieaces of shit: apple juice incident

by snowbaka



Category: Insane Psycho Freaks Horribel Peasces Of shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbaka/pseuds/snowbaka
Summary: insa ne psycho freaks drink apple juice
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. appl juice purchase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robin goes shopping woooo go robin

The insane psycho freeks were just about to have their daily apple juice drinking session when they realized there was no more apple juice left…. Oh no what were they going to do!!! Robin decided to save the day and walk to the grocery store to buy some apple juice. While they were walking to the store they ran into a strange person in a trench coat, hat, and sunglasses in an alley.

“Heehyy Robin are you looking fro apple juice. Buy m apple juice from me ok??!!!”.

Robin was very caught off guard by this person’s question. How did they know Robin was looking for apple juice? Looking more closely, Robin felt like he recognized this person from somewhere but he couldn’t remember where he’d seen them and concluded he must be imagining it.

Still a bit suspicious, Robin asked the mysterious person “Why would i buy apple juice from you.”

“it’s really good bladee said he likes my apple juice”

“OMG. you should've said so i'll buy it it must be good if bladee likes it. Draaaaiinn gaaannggg”

Robin purchased the apple juice boxes from the person in the alley and headed back to the insane psych freak house. They were proud of themselves for getting such a good deal on apple juice endorsed by bladee himself, and they didn’t even have to walk all the way to the grocery store.

Robin walked back up the path in front of the insan psycho house feeling satisfied with their purchase. A more accurate description than house would be a worn down abandoned shack in the middle of a field that they all found with a severed limb in it, but that’s not important. Robin opened the door that did not have a lock on it and walked in on the rest of the freaks. Baka and weezerfan were in a corner huddled over a phone screen watching something. Robin couldn’t tell what it was, but he heard what sounded like someone drunk speaking in a british accent. Alice and Alyssa were probably making out or something. Aya was at a computer, seemingly getting into twitter arguments. Bune was asleep on their spongebob recliner dreaming about simon from alvin and the chipmunks.

“H hi everyobe i got apple juice ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ”

“Poggers” said alice.

Everyone gathered around the apple juice drinking table, eager to finally have juice. Robin placed the package of juice boxes on the table and everyone grabbed one and started drinking. Everyone was enjoying themselves as usual, and this last for a few minutes. All of a sudden, there was the loud noise of one of the chairs falling to the ground along with the person sitting in it. What was happening? Everyone looked towards the noise and what they saw saw a horrifying sight...


	2. guy goes silly wtf WTF!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wtf he's is silly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys this chapter is rly sad sorry if i make you cry
> 
> maybe emetophobia warning for if anyone needs it in like the first 4 paragraphs idk its not graphic but just in case
> 
> also spoiler but there's d**th in this chapter i replaced the word with silly tho

CHAPTEr 2

Ok so everyone looked at the noise and. O M D (om fmy dog). weezerfan was convulsing and vomiting violently on the floor (wtf)

Snow baka screamed so loud “aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa”

Everyone got so scared wtf was happening  
(Bu was asleep)

“weezerfan what are you doing baka get off the floor” said alyssa but weezerffan didnt answer. Instead he kept throwing up it was gross. This continued for like 5 minutes and everyone was screaming and crying. They tried giving weezerfan more apple juice to make him feel better but then he started vomiting more and blood started coming out of his mouth. Adn then he stopped moving D:

“Guys Wtf” said aya “why isnt he moving”

Alice poked weezerfan with a stick and he didnt wake up so then they tried steppingon him and kicking him and he still didnt move. 

“Omg guys why isnt he moving weezerfan get up weezer weezer weezer weezerfan hey hey weezerfan” said snow baka.

Robin grabbed weezer’s shoulder to shake him awake. But as soon as they touched him they knew. He was cold and hard(dont say anything), devoid of all life. All the color had gone from his skin. In fact it wasn’t weezerfan at all anymore. It was just his body. Robin’s hand had recoiled just as fast as it had met weezer’s skin. It wasn’t until snow Baka’s confused and worried whimpering shook them back into reality that they realized they had been sitting there speechless for a minute already.

“Waaa hhwh wwwhhwh grrr aaaa meowww waaaaaaaa aaahhhghhh” said snow baka.

“Robin are you okay hello” said alice

Robin couldn’t get out any words. They looked back at weezerfan’s body. At first glance he looked like he always did, as if he could open his eyes and get up at any moment. But one closer look told robin all he needed to know. 

“G- guys…” It took Robin an incredible amount of effort just to let this word escape from his mouth. Everyone turned to look at him now; he had to say it.

“Guys he’s- weezerfan.. is …”

“what robin??!!!” said alyssa

“.... silly”

Everyone froze. They weren’t sure they’d really just heard Robin correctly. He didn’t really say what they all thought he’d said, right? Right?  
Silly? Silly???? That doesn’t even sound possible.  
Silliness was such a foreign concept they couldn’t fathom the possibility of their friend who was right in front of them, being… silly. There was no way they could accept it. Then again, how could they say it wasn’t true. It was staring them right in the face. The longer they stared at weezerfan, rather, his cold lifeless body, the more it set in. How long had he been laying there now? Had it ben 10 minutes? An hour? Several? Who knew? Maybe no time had passed at all. Time seemed to be moving at an incredible speed yet standing still at the same time. Everyone’s thoughts, too. They were having so many thoughts at once that it felt like they were having none at all.

Who knows how much time had passed, when the silence was broken.

“hey you guys” it was aya. “wh- what should we do? Is this really happening”

As soon as aya spoke a brilliant blinding light filled the room. Everyone winced and covered their faces at the sudden gleaming. The light quickly faded away and as everyone’s eyes adjusted back to the normal lighting of the room, by some miracle not having been completely blinded, two figures dissolved into view. The first person to speak was Snow baka.

“OMFG ITS ALICE YABASUME AND LIGHT YAGAMI WHAT THE H*CK” he exclaimed.

Everyone rubbed their eyes and snapped their heads to look at the two people now standing over weezerfans body. As much as they didn’t want to believe it, snw baka was right. Light Yagami and Alice Yabasume were right by weezerfans corpse. They’d already seen enough shocking things today and wasted no time trying to speak to the two. 

“Alice (yabasume) and Light wtf are you doing here” asked alice with a sharp tone, “and don’t touch weezerfan you psycho” she said directed towards light.

Neither one payed any attention to alice’s words. Instead they both grabbed onto weezerfan by his arms and began pulling him up.

‘Hey i told you to stop” said alice

Baka, alyssa, robin, and aya all joined in yelling at them but their calls were unanswered.

A gust of wind blew through the room, and to everyone’s disbelief, light yagami and alice yabasume began to ascend upwards, weezerfan trailing behind them. As they reached the ceiling, or rather where the ceiling should have been -- there now seemed to be a a beautiful sky filled with light which the three were slowly rising towards the top of -- the insane psycho freaks could no longer find words to say. Snow baka rose their hand towards their face to cover their mouth and it was then they noticed tears were rolling down their cheeks. They broke their gaze to look at the others and saw then that everyone was crying.

It had been a an hour since weezerfan’s departure and no one had moved an inch. They didnt know what to feel anymore. They wanted to be depressed, but the truth is they couldnt. weezerfan had had a beautiful d**th, or whatever it was they’d just witnessed. They didn’t knwo why, but they all believed, no, they new, that he would be happy wherever he’d gone.

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: WEEZERFAN X LIGHT YAGAMI X ALICE YABASUME SMUT IN TH AFTERLIFE???? MEO ME OW MEOW hey gusy hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hop you enjoyed guys did yu cry????


	3. weezerfan x light yagami smut in afterlife (pretenf alice yabusame is there) (credirst to GhostOfTasslehoff, ZombieJesus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell

Light didn’t need to be asked twice when weezerfan gave the signal he wanted to be rid of these wet clothes. “Mmm, I thought you’d never ask.” He shrugged off the heavy coat that he’d borrowed, hurriedly undoing the knot from his school uniform tie and yanking it free as weezerfan ’s fingers worked the buttons of his shirt. He was slightly chilled in the air-conditioned room, but as he lifted his eyes to weezerfan ’s he gave a little shrug like ‘why stop there?’ He yanked the man’s shirt off over his head and crashed back into his lips, hurriedly undoing his own pants and kicking them away. He wasn’t going to wait for permission this time as he fumbled with weezerfan ’s too, it was clear they both wanted it. But stopping abruptly, a better idea came to mind. Light giggled softly into their kiss, pulling back and lifting weezerfan to sit up on the bar. He leaned down and tugged at weezerfan ’s pants with his teeth until the button popped, looking up before taking the zipper between them and pulling it down.

Watching light strip out of his clothes so quickly was leaving weezerfan reeling, and he found himself marveling over the way things had turned out, even more when the teen lifted him up onto the bar, shirtless and growing ever more frustrated with his - oh . Heat and arousal lanced through him and he watched with parted lips as light undid his jeans with his teeth. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen.

“Holy shit,” weezerfan breathed, voice weak with desire. His breathing was erratic, chest heaving as he held himself up, hands gripping at the counter tightly. “That is so... sexy, light.” He squirmed a little, trying to help get his jeans off, his arousal making him bold as he added in a low voice, “Were you going to blow me, or were you planning to take me right here?” Am I okay with him fucking me right away? weezerfan reflected, mouth going dry. Would that be too quick? Did he honestly care? He wasn’t sure he did care, honestly, they had the room for the whole night, and they’d been working up to this already before they’d even gotten to the hotel, so… really, why wait ?

Light looked up through a fringe of bangs, marveling at the open arousal on weezerfan ’s face and deciding he liked that expression very much. He smiled when weezerfan asked whether he was going to blow him or fuck him, thinking both, if you’ll let me. A sultry whisper, “What’s the rush?” His fingers hooked in weezerfan ’s pants, sliding them down when he lifted his hips but leaving his boxers on.

“N-no rush,” weezerfan whispered, the muscles in his stomach clenching deliciously at the feel of tongue and teeth against his skin. He was torn between wanting to watch everything light was doing and wanting to just feel everything.

Light pressed an open-mouth kiss to weezerfan ’s hip bone just above the waistband, teasing the skin with his tongue as he slid his mouth to his stomach. Light licked and nibbled his way up to his chest, pausing to lap at a nipple and suck it. “Or do you want me inside of you that badly?” His cock throbbed with that idea, and he pressed it against the side of the bar to get some stimulation, moaning softly against weezerfan ’s chest.

Hearing light ask that loaded question made the brief decision for him, head falling back and eyes squeezing shut as he groaned, a shudder going through him. “God, I do want you inside of me, so much-” That soft moan light let out against his chest sent little shivers through his skin, and as he let out a shaky huff of breath, weezerfan took that opportunity to unclench the fingers of one hand, bringing them up to thread through the teen’s still dripping hair as he smiled. “But we’ve got all night for that .”

Light’s mouth moved lower again, hovering above weezerfan ’s groin as he shifted the man’s legs apart. “I’m not in any rush, but you’ll get everything you want.” Light rubbed his cheek and nose against the obvious erection under the thin fabric of weezerfan ’s boxers, mouthing it lightly to tease him. “Else I’d suffer your wrath right?”

When light mouthed at him through his boxers, weezerfan smiled wider, looking back down at the teen with wide, excited eyes and reaching to trail his fingertips lightly against light’s cheek. He spread his legs a little wider in anticipation, the low words escaping his mouth before he could stop them, “You’re right, I shouldn’t be such a slut.”

Light smiled up at him deviously, fingers finally tugging weezerfan ’s boxers away and exposing him completely now. No, being a slut is exactly what I want from you. He held weezerfan ’s gaze as he extended his tongue and slowly trailed it from the base to the tip of his cock, doing it again up the side and then the other side. Light hadn’t done this before but he’d watched it in porn enough to know, and could easily imagine what would feel good. But he wanted to see weezerfan squirm, see him fall apart tonight because of him, because of Light.

light’s teasing tongue on his cock felt good, incredible, but if weezerfan were ever to be asked what the best part of the initial experience was, he would be forced to admit that watching light as he teased him was it for him. Watching someone so gorgeous take his cock into their mouth like it was all they wanted to do - it wasn’t something he had ever expected. Fantasized about, sure, but he hadn’t ever really thought it would happen. And yet, here he was, shuddering under light’s ministrations and trying not to come too quickly. Virgin or no, that would be embarrassing, no matter what light said.

“I wonder how many times I can make you come for me?” Light swirled his tongue around the head, following the ridge before sucking it into his mouth. The taste of precum was so sensual and raw, making him lick over the slit to get more. He bobbed on it a few times, a little deeper each time to get used to the feel of something pushing against his throat. Light’s arms hooked underneath weezerfan ’s legs and held them up as he slid all the way down, taking it as far as he could. Holding back his gag reflex took some effort but mind over matter, he was going to suck this cock.

“How many times were you planning on?” weezerfan asked breathlessly, moaning helplessly and clutching the counter once more as light took him deep into his mouth. Holy shit! Legs quivering with the effort not to clench around light’s shoulders, weezerfan desperately wished he had thought to grab some of the cake pops, or at the very least, that one of his hands were free. The need to lick or suck on something (his fingers, candy... light’s cock...) as an additional stimulus to his pleasure was nearly overwhelming.

Light closed his eyes and hummed around weezerfan , fingernails digging into his thighs slightly. The man’s breathless words and moans were getting him so excited he couldn’t help but hump against the counter. But he also wanted to see everything, watch weezerfan watching him so closely. So closely that Light wondered if perhaps he was a voyeur too, and what else he might like to watch. He suddenly wished he had a better camera on his phone, but then thought it was unlikely weezerfan would let him take any pictures anyway.

“If you keep going like that, I’m not going to last long, light,” weezerfan gasped. He really seems to like sucking my cock, weezerfan thought dazedly, the scrape of fingernails and the vibration from light’s mouth as he hummed around his cock dragging another low moan from him as he watched the teen taking his own pleasure. Watching was almost as good as it would have been to feel it intimately.

Light slowed down, letting weezerfan ’s cock slide from his mouth to fall back to his stomach with an obscene wet slap. Light shifted to stroke him instead, grinning, “You don’t have to hold back, like you said, we’ve got all night. Unless you’re one and done, then...” Being 18 had its perks, not the least of which was stamina and short refractory periods, and weezerfan wasn’t much older so Light wasn’t particularly worried despite his tease. He planned on completely wearing the man out if he got his chance.

weezerfan couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed when that warm, wet mouth pulled off him. Fingers curled around him and began to stroke, and he slumped a little against his hands, toes curling against light’s back from the stimulation. The teasing comment made weezerfan scowl a bit, and he snorted, murmuring bemusedly, “ light...”

Light flicked his eyes up momentarily, licking lower over his sack and sucking the sensitive skin. I wonder what else he’ll let me get away with now that I’m down here. But his tongue kept going lower, stroking weezerfan to distract him (if that was possible) as he licked a slow line between his cheeks. “Do you like that, slut ?” He smiled innocently and did it again, circling around his entrance this time.

Anything weezerfan might have said was cut off with another moan when light licked lower, and the feeling of that warm tongue licking slowly against his entrance was unexpected and sensual enough that he couldn’t help but squirm. His head fell back again, lips parting to let out a drawn-out ‘ahhh’ of pleasure as he shifted his hips forward and spread his legs wider to give light free reign to do whatever he wanted. “ Shit ,” he breathed, a spike of arousal going through him when light used his own words against him. “ Yes, please, do that again!” No, he definitely wasn’t going to last much longer with light doing that.

Light couldn’t take too much more waiting to get something for himself, he was enjoying this but was getting frustrated with just the wall. Better get him off, and make it good. He sped up his strokes, sliding fast now on the saliva that still coated weezerfan , and using a twisting motion now. He licked once more, gritting his teeth as he pressed himself hard into the wall. “Come on, show me what a whore you are.” He licked back down weezerfan ’s thigh and bit it hard, not waiting for the man to pull away before plunging his tongue inside him and working him open as he stroked. His whole face was wet and sloppy by now but he didn’t care, just pointed his tongue and pushed as deep as he could.

weezerfan wasn’t sure he could have responded coherently to that even if he wanted to, hearing light call him ‘slut’ and ‘whore’ was surprisingly hot. Feeling the teen’s teeth sink into his thigh left him stunned, and he found himself thinking dazedly, I didn’t know I’d like THAT, add another one to my list. Whatever the case, it was apparent now that light was intent on getting him off, not that he was complaining, because the way the teen was working him open with his tongue had him almost writhing from the stimulation, nearly losing his grip on the counter and slipping. He didn’t bother to hold back the desperate, needy sounds now, guessing that light probably liked hearing them and too far gone to really feel self-conscious about broadcasting his building pleasure.

Light half-wished he had another hand or another angle to test whether weezerfan really did like asphyxiation, but what was the fun of that when he couldn’t even see the results. And he definitely planned on conducting that experiment later. He could feel weezerfan trembling around him, hoped he was close, hoped it would be good. He was thinking of the man’s mouth on him now, of how it would feel to fuck the place his tongue was licking inside. Come on, show me.

weezerfan was so lost in the overwhelming sensations that he couldn’t pinpoint what put him over the edge, but when it started, he found himself clenching against light, toes curling tightly into thin air (and digging into light’s shoulder, oops ), losing his grip on the counter and slumping back hard against his elbows. His body spasmed, cock twitching as weezerfan came with a harsh cry, spurting all over his stomach and light’s hand. It took him a long, trembling moment to come down from his orgasm, but when he finally did, he raised his head with a dazed, blissed-out expression on his face, smiling widely at the teen. “Was I a good slut, then?” he asked, voice cracking a little as he let his gaze wander downwards, taking in light’s current state. He rather hoped he could return the favor.

Light couldn’t see as much as he wanted given where his face was planted, but he could hear and feel more than enough. weezerfan sounded so desperately hot that he moaned against him too as his cock jerked in his hand, leaning it towards him so he could see that part at least. Goddamn. He gradually removed his tongue from inside the man, feeling deliciously filthy for getting a stranger off like this. It felt thrilling, transgressive but not necessarily dangerous because he oddly trusted weezerfan although he had no reason to. Or, in this context I do.

His sticky fingers uncurled from around weezerfan and he let the man’s legs slide down from his shoulders as he leaned back up. weezerfan was flushed and covered in cum, the picture of debasement. Light had to blink a couple times before it registered what he’d said, his eyes finally coming alive with mischief. “Oh you were an excellent slut.” He brought his fingers to weezerfan ’s mouth, running his thumb over his bottom lip like he’d seen him do multiple times since they met. “And are you going to clean up your mess too?” He grinned, “Don’t worry, you can have a cake pop to kill the taste, as long as I get one too.” Light wanted to watch that mouth, get a preview to inflame his lust even more than it was.

Oh, finally. A shiver ran through L’s body at the praise, and when light brought his fingers up to his mouth, he let out a soft huff of laughter before immediately darting his tongue out to lick at the teen’s thumb. “Of course,” he murmured, bringing one hand up to grasp light’s wrist, drawing each sticky finger into his mouth one at a time to painstakingly suck every drop away, eyes never once leaving light’s as he did. He had to snicker around the teen’s thumb when he offered one of the cake pops to ‘kill the taste’. Should I tell him that I actually like the taste?

“Do you promise?” weezerfan asked, letting light’s thumb slip out of his mouth with a soft, obscene sucking sound. “What about you, though, don’t you want to come first? Make that a reward?” weezerfan let his gaze wander down again, taking in the sight of the teen’s… impressive erection. Ohhh, he’s bigger than me, weezerfan thought, licking his lips and grinning wide in anticipation. He couldn’t wait to get that in his mouth.

Light watched hungrily as weezerfan sucked each finger clean, marveling both at his thoroughness and at the plush sensation of his mouth and tongue. I want that mouth on me now, fuck he’s going to be good at it isn’t he… Light had offered the cake pop as an incentive to get him to do what he wanted, but it seemed it wasn’t needed here. Especially when weezerfan ’s eyes wandered lower over his naked body, settling to stare at his own apparent need. The appreciative look in his eyes stroked Light’s ego of course, but he was shocked when weezerfan said he’d rather have that as a reward.

He laughed softly, pulling his fingers away reluctantly, “Well I was trying to sate your sweet tooth, but if I don’t need that to keep your interest…” Light felt so high on this situation, almost drunk on adrenaline and desire that it was hard to focus on what he should do or say.

weezerfan had to admit to himself that seeing the naked hunger in light’s eyes as he had licked his fingers clean had been satisfying in a way he hadn’t expected… but it was even more satisfying to hear his admission about using cake as bribery. Well, I DID say on my profile that I love cake, and he DID buy me every pop in the cafe, he thought, amused by that little detail. “Don’t get me wrong, I definitely want one later,” he said, voice low as he finally pushed himself up to sit (mostly) straight. “But I…”

Light gave a genuine smile, his voice lower and not joking this time, “You don’t have to do it just to return the favor, but if you want to I’m sure as hell not going to stop you.” He leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around weezerfan and sliding him near. “But first…” He’d felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him since seeing him climax at Light’s hands, and he smoothed weezerfan ’s hair away as he finally was able to again. His hair was wild but so soft, and an image flashed in his mind of playing with it in bed later or washing it in the shower together. It was bittersweet because those things weren’t meant for him to have.

Coughing a little, L’s gaze slid to the side, face flushing brighter for a moment at light’s words before he looked back up into his eyes. Those gorgeous, warm eyes. Wow. As light wrapped his arms around him, weezerfan brought his arms up to wrap around the teen’s waist as he whispered, “It’s not just about returning the favor, though that is part of it. I really want to do it.” Anything else he might have been about to say was cut off when light pulled him close and kissed him, and even though it was quite enjoyable, something about it changed halfway through. Some minute change in the press of light’s lips, a slight tightening of his fingers in L’s hair. All of a sudden, it felt… different.

Light leaned back again, running his fingertips up and down weezerfan ’s back softly and just looking into grey eyes. He couldn’t get too greedy and do something foolish like fall for someone, but for the first time ever Light Yagami was jealous of other people who could.

weezerfan pulled back at almost the same time light did, tilting his head curiously as they stared at each other, trying to work out what had changed. Should I ask what that was? Is it a happy change, or a sad one? I can’t tell yet. The way light’s fingers were stroking against his back was very pleasant and distracting, and he shivered at the sensation before smiling softly.

“Not that I have much experience, but you seem to be an amazing kisser,” he offered, leaning in to press a brief kiss to the teen’s lips. “I very much enjoy kissing you, anyway.”

Light snapped back from his thoughts at the praise, his pleasure at it apparent on his face. “I enjoy kissing you too.” He blushed slightly at how much that was true, and true for the first time he’d ever kissed anyone. He’d been worried that it would come off as mechanical out of habit of having to kiss Misa on occasion, so it was a relief it didn’t. “In fact, I’m having a hard time keeping my hands off of you.” Like that hadn’t been apparent from the moment we stepped into that elevator. He laughed with embarrassment because weezerfan couldn’t really understand how rare this moment was for him. To actually feel mutual attraction for someone was so new he was reeling; until now he’d only been Tantalus, watching others eat the fruit always out of his grasp. Now that he had it, the feast that would disappear in the morning, each bite was precious. Stop it, stop stop stop. You’re Kira, and your dream is all you need. Indulge yourself, live in the now, but remember who you are.

weezerfan thought to himself, Oh, I’ve noticed, squirming in self conscious pleasure at light’s comment. He hadn’t been able to keep his hands off of him, either, and it was an unexpected feeling. weezerfan honestly wasn’t sure how he would have reacted to light if the teen was just a pretty face, or if he would have gotten bored well before they got to this point. He wasn’t any stranger to getting crushes on beautiful people, but those crushes tended to fade away quickly either from the lack of physical interaction, or finding out the other person was extremely vapid. No, I probably wouldn’t be so attracted to him if he was just a pretty face. It’s his intelligence that made this worth it, his looks are just an added bonus to this. A curious smile spread across his lips at light’s embarrassed laugh. What does he have to be embarrassed about? What is he thinking about? It can’t be my boldness, he’s been more than bold enough up to now.

“Yes, well, I have a very serious question for you, now.” weezerfan waited until he had light’s full attention again before grinning. “Should I get on my knees and blow you right here, or do you want to move somewhere a bit more comfortable?”

Light’s pupils widened when weezerfan posed his ‘serious question,’ all melancholy evaporating as he reached to stroke himself at those words. He’d never gotten a blowjob before-- hell, no one had ever even touched him before. He breathed out excitedly, “Knees…” Fuck I want to see him on his knees for me. He backed away a few paces, smiling again but with a challenging look in his eyes. Light whispered, “Will you crawl to me too?” He leaned back against the opposite wall, stroking languidly with slightly parted lips, waiting to see what weezerfan would do.

When light finally gave him his answer, weezerfan found himself squirming again, this time in anticipation, and as the teen backed away, he slid down off the counter, steadying himself against it before taking a step towards him. “You want me to crawl to you, do you?” Like a supplicant? Well, I do remember thinking vaguely earlier about what it would be like to worship him. weezerfan took another step forward before smiling and lowering himself to his hands and knees, prowling forward as he stared up at light. “Do you like that? The idea of seeing someone on their knees before you?”

Light’s eyes lidded in arousal as he watched weezerfan crawl towards him, unconsciously stroking himself faster. His breathing sped, chest rising and falling as he nodded seriously, “Yes…” Actually, it was nearly crushing how much he liked it, unable to elaborate or to take his eyes off the man beneath him on the floor.

weezerfan reached out when he got to the teen, trailing the fingers of one hand over light’s knee and up one perfectly formed thigh before scraping his nails back down lightly. After a moment, he repeated the gesture with his other hand as he settled comfortably back on his haunches, crouching in front of light and watching to see what he would do, licking his parted lips in anticipation. “Or did you just want to see if I would do it?” weezerfan whispered.

Light flinched slightly when weezerfan touched him, a soft gasp passing his lips to feel nails scraping down his skin. A low whisper as his eyes widened at weezerfan ’s question, “Both. But mostly…” He pointed his cock down, trailing it across weezerfan ’s cheek and leaving a streak of wetness behind. “...mostly I just wanted to see if you would.” Light had always thought he’d be much too embarrassed or inhibited to ever ask for what he wanted if a situation like this arose, but he surprisingly didn’t feel ashamed.

As weezerfan crouched in front of light, watching the teen nearly fall apart just at the sight of him, at the idle things he was doing, he had to giggle breathlessly to himself. Up until now, despite always wanting to try it, he had always seen giving a blow job to someone else as something debasing, demeaning . But that wasn’t really the case, was it? There was something powerful about it, that it could reduce a man to nearly begging for it. Hell, he had been the one begging for it not minutes ago. A soft huff left him and then he was sucking in a harsh breath at the thrilling sensation of that beautiful cock sliding wetly across his cheek.

Light brought the tip of his cock to weezerfan ’s mouth, letting it slide across his bottom lip as he cupped the man’s face with his free hand. “What else will you do for me if I asked?” He was teasing himself as much as weezerfan here, but this sight was so beautiful, nearly straight out of a fantasy for him, and he wanted to savor it. He stroked weezerfan ’s cheek, pressing his thumb into that warm mouth first. “Your mouth is so beautiful.” Light smiled down at him, pushing his thumb down gently to open his mouth a little wider so he could see his tongue. Grinning wider now, “Makes me want to wreck it.” He didn’t mean it literally, Light didn’t have any desire to actually hurt him. But he was so achingly hard by now, he knew when he got in there all bets would be off.

When light brought himself up to his mouth, the slide of him over L’s lips pulled a moan from him, and he ran his tongue over the tip lightly, getting only a taste before the teen pulled himself away. Oh Jesus.

“I can’t answer that until you ask me,” weezerfan said, voice lightly petulant as he leaned closer, letting out another low moan when the teen instead pressed his thumb in. That’s not what I want in my mouth. Tease. He was about to playfully nip at light’s thumb when the teen said that, and his eyes went wide as he stared up at him. His long fingers stroked up and down light’s thighs and hips, aching to just take him in hand and swallow him down, but also wanting to prolong the anticipation of this moment. The gentle pressure on his tongue sent a thrill through him, and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he let out a sighing whine around light’s thumb, taking advantage of the moment to close his lips around him and suck. He could feel himself getting hard again just from the eroticism of the moment.

His eyes flew open again when light said he wanted to wreck his mouth. You’re going to wreck ME if you keep talking like that, Jesus, light. He tugged the digit from his mouth and smiled up at light, eyes falling half shut as he said silkily, “Don’t say things like that to me unless you really mean it. I might just believe you.” Before light could say anything else to tease them, weezerfan shoved his hand away slightly and reached out to grip his cock firmly, pressing the flat of his tongue against the head and lapping up the precum. It was a little more salty than his usual tastes, but he really didn’t care right then. He gazed up at light through his hair and his smile spread into something obscene as he licked a stripe up the underside of the teen’s cock and took him in as far as he could go without preamble, hissing in discomfort when he hit the back of his throat. Shit, he’s so BIG. So much for my big mouth.

“And what if I do mean---” Light’s words bled into a low moan as weezerfan took the initiative, and finally finally that mouth was on him at last, sending a shock of pleasure through him he’d never gotten from his hand. Oh god… Everything he was about to say faded like a hazy background, especially because of the look on weezerfan ’s face as he gazed up at him. Communicating that maybe he was every bit as wild as Light wanted him to be, and masks like stoicism and perfection didn’t matter here when nobody else was watching. Light’s fingers slid from the man’s cheek to clench tightly in his hair when he engulfed him, a broken-sounding cry slipping out before he could yank it back. “F-fuck…” He bit his lip and forced himself to release his grip when he heard the man hiss, balling his fist at his side so he wouldn’t interfere. Light knew it was weezerfan ’s first time doing this too so didn’t want to rush him, but rather let him get used to the same strange and erotic feelings he’d had to a moment earlier.

Pulling off, weezerfan panted and stroked him. “I wonder if I can fit all of you in my mouth when I get this right,” he laughed, staring up at the teen.

Panting, “You’re...doing fine. That feels so amazing.” Light smiled shakily, slumping back a little on the wall to support himself. If it was feeling this good already, what was going to happen when weezerfan did ‘get it right’? And when he does take it all, if he can, will I be able to hold back again? His eyes closed for a moment as weezerfan started to stroke him, just reveling in the pleasurable sensations of a hand caused by definitely not me. Light wanted weezerfan ’s mouth back on him though, and he squirmed against the wall, looking back down at the man on his knees and waiting for its return.

“Oh? It did?” weezerfan blinked, and looked down for a moment with a soft smile on his face, cheeks pink from the praise, and perhaps a little from the compliment as well. I tried to take too much at once. Definitely going to have to change my technique, but if he liked it... Heh, good thing I’m a fast learner. He shuffled closer, leaning in to press soft, nipping kisses to light’s hips and stomach as he continued to stroke him, tongue darting out to tease over his skin before returning to his cock. This time, he took a little more time to tease, licking up one side and then the other as he thumbed over the slit, spreading the precum around. “So,” he asked breathlessly, licking over the head. “This is good?”

Light watched wide-eyed, the obvious teasing was delicious torture and he was eating up all of it. Nodding down at weezerfan , “Oh yeah. Real good.” He was pretty used to holding back, delaying it for a better payoff during his solo sessions. But this was something else and he wondered how long he could. I’m going to come so hard when it finally happens. I hope he’s ready for that.

weezerfan lapped at the slit again, giving light a grin before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and suckling. The reaction he got spurred him on, and after a moment, weezerfan reached both hands around to grip light’s ass and took him in further, beginning to bob his head, taking him further and further each time with soft little sounds of pleasure.

Light shuddered against the wall, moaning louder than he meant to when weezerfan sucked the tip. Oh fuck, I hope the walls are thick. He clamped a hand over his mouth, banging his head back against the wall softly when weezerfan grabbed him and started taking him deeper. Light panted behind his hand, eventually pulling it away and trailing it over his chest. He was trying to distract his hands, keep them busy and out of weezerfan ’s hair. Light didn’t have an addictive personality but he could see getting hooked on this, he wanted more and more of this tension coiling in his gut, of being out of control of his pleasure if not the situation.

Oh, seeing the way light was coming undone because of him was a delicious feeling, and weezerfan couldn’t help but let out a low, muffled laugh around his cock. Now he knew what to expect, it wasn’t uncomfortable like the first time, which meant that he noticed the way light seemed to be trying to find something to do with his hands. Didn’t he have them in my hair earlier? I liked that.

Light’s hips moved forward of their own accord, as the urge to thrust, to fuck that warm wet space was so overwhelming. He looked down and met weezerfan ’s eyes, hoping that hadn’t gagged or hurt him, because he wanted badly to do it again. And again, and again.

weezerfan was about to pull off to bring it up when light thrust into his mouth, and the motion and the sensation took his breath away. Oh my GOD. He pulled off for a moment, panting to catch his breath, and stared up at light, lips parted and eyes dazed before breathing, “light. If you want to fuck my mouth, you don’t have to hold back on my account. Do what you want. I want you to do it.” Keeping his eyes on the teen’s face, weezerfan smiled and then leaned in to swallow him down as much as he could, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, humming in satisfaction. PLEASE do it.

Do what you want. That’s it. That was all Light needed to hear, an icepick in the dam that had held him back, kept him polite, kept him calm, kept him, kept him, kept him….But the fissure was unstoppable now, starting as a shudder that went through his body as weezerfan sucked deeper, harder than before, and coming out as a laugh of yes. The fingers of both his hands threaded into weezerfan ’s hair and pulled tightly, wrenching his face off of him and holding his mouth just slightly away from his cock. Light looked down for a moment, whispering, “Then I will.” He tightened his grip so he had complete control of the movement of weezerfan ’s head, bringing it closer slowly, so slowly until he slid into plush warmth once more. He held the man’s gaze as he kept going, panting hard down at him and grinning until he hit the back of weezerfan ’s throat with a gasping moan. Light stayed just like that despite wanting to move, watching the expression in the man’s eyes as he was completely in Light’s power. And that is the ultimate high for me, I know that now.

The feeling of fingers in his hair, the way light wrenched him back, and the way he just stared down at him was so unexpected that weezerfan couldn’t help but gasp, panting as he stared back. Oh holy Jesus, YES. His fingers clenched against the teen’s ass as he licked his lips and left them parted, wide gaze darting between light’s face and his erection, wordlessly begging for him to just do it. The suspense of not knowing exactly what light was going to do was killing him and turning him on in equal measure, and when the teen finally guided his mouth back down on his cock, torturously slow even for him, weezerfan found himself moaning around him. His fingers dug in a little more and then unclenched, eyes fluttering partially closed from the arousing high of having his mouth so full. Surely this can’t be all you want, Asah-

Light pulled back and snapped forward again, bringing weezerfan ’s head to meet his thrust, moving his cock against his tongue a few times before plunging deep again. He was nearly hunched over now, bending to watch this as closely as possible, each heaving breath coming out half a moan as he found a steady rhythm. It felt so filthy to be using someone like this but also so intimate, to be the director and the receiver, edging himself on that soft tongue when he wanted it, pressing hard when he needed more.

That first sudden thrust into L’s mouth was sharp enough that it brought tears to his eyes, stinging the back of his throat and leaving him reeling, his harsh moan muffled by light’s cock. SHIT. This is more like it, he thought dazedly to himself, his own hips bucking into thin air as he clutched the teen’s hips. If he hadn’t been so turned on by what light was doing, the obscene sounds he was making as light fucked his mouth would have been embarrassing, but as it was…

Light’s voice was low as he rasped, “Hit me if you want me to stop.” Panting through his teeth, seeing nothing in the world but wide grey eyes and electric pleasure. “And scratch the fuck out of me if you don’t.”

As weezerfan stared wide-eyed up at light, trying to remember to breath through his nose, he huffed out an amused breath and raked his nails hard from light’s hips down his thighs, squirming from the overwhelming sensations. If he doesn’t fuck me six ways from Sunday after this, I am going to kick his ass. FUCK, please let me keep him.

Light’s eyes were alive and shining as weezerfan took it, took everything, every inch, every thrust. And the way he moaned around his cock, sending tantalizing vibrations straight to his core to mix with the most intense feelings Light had ever had. “YES...this...this is what I wanted!” He straightened his back and thrust deep when weezerfan scratched him hard just like he’d demanded, hoping it would leave marks only he’d know were there as evidence of this night. But the slight pain only heightened all of it, making him desperate for release now as he moved weezerfan ’s head faster. Staring open-mouthed into his eyes he whispered, “I’m coming.” It wasn’t a perfect warning because the suddenness of his orgasm surprised Light too, and he moaned, “weezerfan …” as he shot again and again, cock jerking between the man’s swollen lips as he flooded his mouth.

Even if he’d tried, weezerfan couldn’t have stopped the ragged, choking moan he let out as light shot into his mouth, desperately trying to swallow all of it down. There was so much, he could feel it leaking out of his mouth, dribbling down his chin when he couldn’t swallow fast enough. His eyes. Holy shit, he looked, LOOKS so ALIVE. And the way he had said his name? Even if it was his fake name... the emotion in his voice made L’s heart clench, and his body jerk along with it, toes curling from the intensity of a second orgasm.

Light pumped through it, wringing every last ounce of pleasure he could from it, his eyelids heavy and muscles completely relaxing in the aftermath. His fingers unclenched from weezerfan ’s hair and he slid from his mouth, slumping down the wall to his own knees as they finally gave way. Light brought his hand to his face, ghosting over it as he murmured, “Oh fuck…” He felt boneless, floating and high as if he’d just mainlined some drug. He leaned his head back against the wall, eyes closed for a moment as he just smiled and laughed to himself in disbelief. “I didn’t even know it was possible to feel that good. Damn.”

When light finally released him to slide down to his knees in front of him, weezerfan could only stare in wonder as he slumped forward onto all fours, quivering in shock and just as euphoric. Belatedly, he wiped the come off of his chin, feeling a little self-conscious now.

Light was still trying to catch his breath, “Thank you.” He lifted his eyes to weezerfan , gently pulling the man onto his lap and sitting properly. “Are you ok?” Light knew he’d been a little rough, but it was mostly due to weezerfan ’s encouragement that he had let himself go. “That was incredible.” He tilted his head and kissed weezerfan very softly in case his mouth was sore. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

The words ‘You are so beautiful’, were on the tip of L’s tongue, but his throat hurt quite a bit from the...strenuous use it had been put to, and he didn’t want to risk it yet. Incredible. It was enough to have light pulling him into his lap, arms around him, and he shivered as he settled into the teen’s arms contentedly, letting his praise wash over him as he smiled. I didn’t know, either. Please let me keep you.

It finally registered in L’s mind that light had asked him a question, and when he lifted his gaze to his, light kissed him, surprisingly gentle now that he’d taken his pleasure. The odd juxtaposition made weezerfan smile, and he took a chance and said in a soft rasp, “Throat hurts.” He reached up to stroke at light’s cheek, kissing him back just as gently before pulling back and saying in a stronger voice, “Worth it.” Swallowing, he added, “You’re beautiful.”

And if it weren’t for the fact he didn’t want to move, weezerfan would have been going to find some water or something by now, he was absolutely parched.


End file.
